I'll be there for you
by ad-iuficium
Summary: One year after The Fall. John and Molly. Molly and John. Molly has helped John get through his best friend's sudden death and now he's ready to get back on his feet. And he wants Molly to be with him. Jolly/Hoopson Fic. Two or three chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Α/Ν**

Hello, humans of this earth! As I state in all of my latest chapters, I have to tell you how sorry I am for not updating any of my multi-chaptered fics. Life has been strange and busy and it will continue to be that way till next June so don't wait for any new chapters soon. I'm extremely sorry but it is what it is. This came to me while studying Latin. I don't know why but Hannibal, dux Cathaginiensis brings the best in me. As in I get inspiration every time I study that particular text. Anyway, on with this fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing than my stuffed hedgehog named John with whom I sleep every night. ;)

 **8*8*8*8*8**

"Maybe you'd like me to come along?"

"No. I have to do this myself."

"Alright. But if you need me at any given time, I'll be home." she said but unwilling to leave it at that she continued. " You don't have to be alone, that's all I'm saying. We can share the burden. It's fine not to feel fine. It may seem impossible now but everything is going to be fine in the end. Trust me."

"Thank you, Molly. I appreciate all the help, really. Maybe, he hesitated, maybe I can come after my visit to the cemetery?"

"Of course, John. I'll be here making your favorite cheesecake." he could understand even over the phone that she was smiling and that simply brought a smile to his face too.

"You know I love your cheese cake!"

"Yep! That's why I'm making it. Now, go do your thing while I do mine and then come."

"How exactly do you want me to come?" he said teasing the younger woman intentionally.

"Hard and fast, Mr Waston." she said in a breathy voice.

A moment of silence from both parties followed until Molly spoke in her regular voice once more. "And just for that comment Mr Watson I won't let you take home the chocolate cookies I made for you this morning."

"You can't be serious!" he protested.

" I can and I am. Now go. I'll be expecting you. Now bye." she uttered in a sing-along voice and ended the call.

Molly Hooper was John Watson's crutch. After Sherlock's suicide or whatever that was- the military doctor still had doubts about his sudden death- he touched bottom. The light that saved him from the rabbit hole of self-destruction was the young pathologist that always seemed to follow Sherlock around like a lost puppy. That was a nasty thing to say about Molly but that was John's first impression. At least her intentions were pure. And now she was his puppy. She persisted on helping him even when John didn't want her help. But she stayed with him anyway and helped him get back on his feet.

And she was lovely. Her personality and positive outlook on life despite her line of work, intrigued John to eventually accept her help just for the sake of trying something new. And their friendship was certainly refreshing. With Sherlock it was different but with Molly... Let's just say it was more than just a friendship. For John at least. He hoped it was the same for Molly.

After grieving for Sherlock for over one year and having Molly by his side, John Hamish Waston decided that enough is enough. It was time to get his life back on track. He was never going to forget Sherlock but knowing him, he would appear suddenly and declare that he was always alive. That wouldn't be strange at all.

But for now a visit at Sherlock's supposed grave was due.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

That just slipped out of my fingers on my laptop. I don't know why but it just did. I'm posting this while writing the second and probably last chapter. Thanks! I'd love to receive reviews to know what you think!

-Andriana, Greece


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

And here's the second one. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

After an emotional 30 minute visit to Sherlock's grave, John got up and wiped his leaking eyes. Grieving for his best friend death was over and done with. He still couldn't believe that he was gone and dead but the grave with Sherlock's name would have to suffice for now.

Choosing to walk instead of taking the tube, he arrived at Molly's doorstep after another half an hour. John could smell the sweet delicacies made from her sweet hands. The young pathologist could cook just fine, as John had witnessed several times, but her baking was from another world.

He knocked. She answered. The door opened and a warm smile greeted him.

"Hello John."

"Hi."

"Mew!" and that one was Toby. His humans were awkwardly staring at each other on the doorway. At least now they were laughing. Toby liked the sweater mate and was always happy to see him. It was high time that his female human and this lad got together. Both of them were cuddly and sweet to the tabby so he wanted them both at all times.

"Well, hello to you too Toby. Did you miss me, old fellow?" the doctor said and bend to take the cat into his arms. The creature in return started purring and rubbing himself all over John's torso and face.

"Sometimes I think he likes you more than me." Molly said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm surprised. Usually cats hate me. Even if I consider myself a cat person. But with this one, he said looking first at Toby's and then Molly's eyes, it's like having a child or something." he joked.

The woman gave a small shy small and welcomed John in. They had some cheesecake and later settled on the sofa for a film. Of course, they watched the latest James Bond film and after it finished they just stayed sitting. Both at their respective corners with their feet tucked under them.

"It's weird but sometimes you remind me of him." said Molly absentmindedly.

"Who?" he asked while petting Toby that was curled around him.

"James Bond."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've heard that Graig is very popular amongst women." he snorted.

"No, really! You served in the military and are fit. You have the same hair color, though I wish you'd let yours grow more. And your eyes are more handsome than Damian's. Even if I've never seen you in a suit I'd bet you'd look ravishing in it." she blushed.

"But can you imagine it, Molly? I mean, I can't go around introducing myself that way."

"Why not?" she urged coming closer to him on the sofa.

They stayed like that for a while. Just staring into each other's eyes. Deep browns to dark blues. John came forward too and now their breaths mingled. Toby didn't dear hiss when the sweater mate's hands left him to approach his human's form.

"Then if I wanted to introduce myself to a woman that I desired and wanted to make love to, I would say..." he breathly whispered and put his mouth inches from touching her ear.

"Watson. John Watson." he sensually uttered and returned in his previous position to see her reaction.

Molly's eyes were dilated and her breathing was faster than normal. It seemed to John that she was as sexually aroused as he was. That would mean that she was attracted to him, right?

He leaned closer to her. "May I?"

"I don't remember ever seeing 007 asking for permission to kiss a woman." Molly replied back in the same breathy voice from the phone previously. It was way better to hear it live. Her eyes were spitting fire and passionate looking into his own.

He came even closer and touched Molly's smooth lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. Hot but comforting in the same time. It was everything they both needed. John pushed his tongue gently in her mouth and their kiss escalated from there. Eyes were closed and hands were extended. It was bliss for the both of them.

Their need to breath was what caused them to break the connection of their lips. Both, though stayed in their warm embrace and their foreheads touched. Their eyes met but there wasn't any shyness. Just compassion for the other.

"Now, I know you'll be there. As I will for you." he vowed to look at the strange creature in his arms. Because that was she was. Strange. For being willing to stay on his side knowing his past.

"And did you ever see 007 ask a woman's permission to make love to her?" he mused.

"Nah. But be sure that I give _you_ permission to make love to _me_." she meaningly replied.

They shared a heated glance and with a sudden move, Molly found herself being carried in the arms of John Watson heading to her bedroom. She giggled when he closed the door with her foot.

Toby in turn headed to his full food bowl and ate happily. Pleased that now he'd have two human's of his own to pet and love him. Yep. That's life.

 **The End**

 **8*8*8*8*8**

And that's it! It's small but I liked it a bit and when I watched Spectre today all I could think about was Martin. And to think that Tom Hiddleston had chances to be the next 007... what a pity. Anyway, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you for your time!

-Andriana, Greece


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I know that almost a week has passed since the last update here. I was updating my Moki (Loki and Molly) fic that you can find here called 'It is you'. Many thought the pairing was strange but I ship it so... Anyway, the **smut** chapter will be **coming soon.** I know I promised that this would be smut but I just couldn't write it. That's why this chapter is so late, anyway. Take this for now. Thank you, guys!

 **Disclaimer:** As usual, I own shit. :)

 **8*8*8*8*8**

John woke up surrounded by a cucοon of warmth and pleasant scent. He opened his eyes and saw auburn long hair.

Slowly, he recollected what happened previously that afternoon. He had gone to Sherlock's grave with a heavy heart and took a decision right there to continue with his life. Till he showed up. The gravestone didn't even mention his full name and that amongst the doctor's own thoughts fed the hope inside him that his friend was never really dead. He hoped. And hope never dies, as the greeks say.

After, he made his way to Molly's flat. Her space and the woman herself was a balm to his aching soul. She brought the best in him and comforted him with a simple touch or a warm gaze. She was gentle and fun and everything he ever searched for in a woman. It was known that she didn't ooze sex appeal and sensuality as other dates of John's did but she was special. And that appealed to John. Her kindness, positivity and wisdom that shouldn't be contained in a thirty something-year-old woman were very intriguing for him. And she loved wearing sweaters. That was a considerable plus, of course.

She completed him in a way. John didn't know how. What he did know, though, was that he wouldn't have discovered the treasure that was Molly Hooper if Sherlock's wasn't supposedly dead. It seemed he was right.

John Hamish Watson saw but didn't observe. Well, enough of that. There was a twice ravished woman in his arms and judging by the state of his cock he longed to have her again. It was close to midnight now and they had stopped their activities short in order to sleep hours ago. What ha prompted him to wake? Molly's presence was always smoothing and offered him a relaxed sleep.

John, then, heard footsteps behind the closed door of the bedroom. Toby was way lighter in weight for his footsteps to be heard even with a closed door. The doctor extracted gently his form from the young woman's and put on the black silk robe that he saw on her dresser. He stopped carrying his gun around after Sherlock's burial so his hands would have to do. He gently opened the door and looked ahead in alarm.

There he was.

That stupid, insufferable, bloody git that John called his best friend. That had passed. That had committed suicide. Dead, my arse! Said 'dead' man was currently sitting on Molly's sofa, petting Toby. Traitorous feline!

He was happy to see him, undoubtedly. But why would he show up now? And here, of all places! What if Molly woke up and saw him in her living room? Alive. Or did she...

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.."

"I-I knew it! I bloody knew it!" the doctor said and opening his eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling. He felt grateful! Like God had listened to all his prayers since his friend demise.

"And of course, you'd use that phrase." he continued and sat down on the pink armchair opposite the sofa.

"You only die once," Sherlock replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"In your case... At least Moriarty is dead. Right?"

"Yes, yes. He is certainly dead. But I have taken up destroying his network and it will take me some more months. My brother has been helping in his own way. As has Molly."

"S-she knew? All this time!? And she didn't tell me?" John got up and raised his voice.

"Sit down, John. And relax." the detective calmly ordered.

"How could she do this to me? We...I thought-"

"She does care for you. She loves you. You don't know how many times she called Mycroft in tears begging him to allow her to tell you everything. And as much as he likes Molly. he couldn't grant her wish."

John was sitting at the edge of his seat with his elbows on his knees, listening carefully to Sherlock. He seemed to be sincere. As much as the consultive detective could ever be.

"But...doesn't she love you? I mean, she was always round you. And-"

"She cares for you, John. You. Molly Hooper wouldn't let you in her bed if she wasn't sure you were worth it. And you are."

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"I always considered sentiment to be a disadvantage. Being away for so many months has taught me that I need you all in my life. I am stronger because of you all."

"You have really grown emotionally. I didn't expect that." John admitted.

"Well...with no cases to solve my mind was not occupied. And I had to work in a small business as a cover for a while. There was this woman that helped me see things from a different view."

"Then I'm happy you had someone to help you. Now, when do we leave?" the former blogger eagerly replied.

"You nowhere. I leave for an unknown location in three hours."

"No. Hell no! I'm not letting you go again. Alone. No bloody way."

"You shall stay here. The sole reason I did all f this was to keep you safe. No way are you coming with me. Plus, I need someone here. Mycroft is only human, even if he likes to think he's above humanity."

"But Sherlock! I can't leave you all alone!"

"Yes, you can. You shall stay here and look after everyone. Mycroft will contact you if something is amiss. You shouldn't change anything in the way you live. Nothing." he stressed.

John huffed. He understood Sherlock but he wanted to help him.

"It is almost over. In three months tops all will be over. And I will finally be able to come back. But till then, I need you here. Please, John."

"Ok, Sherlock. Fine. I will stay." the doctor said resigned.

"Great! I'm happy you've seen logic. Now, I'll be on my way." Sherlock said and got up.

"And please don't walk out on Molly. I know you like her. Tell her than you know. Give her a chance. I have to say that I approve of this woman." he said while walking to the door with his friend.

"I won't. I wouldn't anyway. I like her too much for that." John relied on a smile.

"Good. And just so you know, William is my given name. Brain food...you know. I'd love to become the uncle of your child."

"Sherlock! It's too early to be thinking about children!" he chastised the dark-haired man.

"I'd watch her circle, if I were you. If you get inside now, there are many chances that I'll become an uncle and you a daddy sooner rather than later." he said and winked at the doctor.

"Sherlock!" his best friend warned.

"I'm just saying..." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face and inocent look in his eyes.

"Bye Sherlock. Stay safe and alive! I don't want to bury you twice." John had unshed tears in his eyes. Sherlock saw it but didn't comment on it. Mycroft would be waiting and while he wanted to see Molly again he had to leave. He was sure she would be pregnant by the time he came back. 100% sure, knowing his best friend and his female best friend. They were the best match if he said so himself. Sherlock was pleased.

"Bye. And don't forget to make me an uncle!" he said and hurried down the stairs. "Say 'Hi' to Molly for me."

And he was gone. John Watson then, went to the kitchen to drink some water. He couldn't believe that Sherlock was alive. And that Molly knew. He didn't know what he'd do about that but for now, sleep was the answer.

He went back into the bedroom. He left his dressing grown on his side of the bed and lied next to Molly. She went to him instantly and nestled once more into his chest. She hummed and a smile formed on her lips. John smiled back at her sleeping form and took her in his arms. They would talk tomorrow but for now, they would rest. Happily. Together in each other's arms.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

That went on and on... Obviously, **I can't write Sherlock**. There are great people out there that can do so with success but definitely not me. Anyway **, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.** Smut is on the way! I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry. Thanks!

-Andriana, Greece

 **P.S. 50 days till Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

This is the fourth chapter! **Smut is on the way**. I promise! I have to write down some things before they do IT again. Please be patient with me. **Thank you** for your lovely reviews. I hope I'll get more **. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as always.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

Molly Hooper felt warm and cuddly. Without opening her eyes she relished in the sweet scent of John's and the crispiness of the sheets underneath her bare body. She snuggled into her pillow while her backside rubbed against something smooth and hard. Molly had a thought about what certain part of her lover's anatomy she was in contact with. She wrinkled her derriere and held tighter the hand that rested on her breasts. She brought it up to her lips and kissed John's fingers.

"Goodmorning." she heard from behind her. His voice was sleepy and breathy. He had just woken up. And he was still there.

For some reason, whenever Molly woke after a night of sex she would be alone in bed. Her companion either gone or in the process of dressing up. Not that she had many lovers before John. Only two. But feeling the kind doctor spooning her and holding her form to him brought a myriad of feelings in Molly's romantic soul. This would last. At least, she hoped so. She didn't know what would happen on Sherlock's return. Because he would certainly return. Someday soon. She hated lying to John. But there was nothing she could do except keep her mouth shut. Telling him would bring more harm and that was something Molly Hooper would never do. Bring harm to John Watson.

"Goodmorning, John. Did you sleep well?" She asked and turned around to face him. They were now, chest to chest and John put his arms around her back. Molly was snuggled against him and she never wanted to move.

"I slept well. Considering..." he said cryptically and looked in her big brown eyes. His dark blues were clearer today, Molly noticed. Like a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

Though, at the same time, John was contemplating whether to tell her that he knew Sherlock was alive or not. Could he torment her a bit? That would be cruel but her lying to him all those months wasn't cruelty? If it was up to her, John would be the first to know, Sherlock said so. But, looking at her alarmed face John knew that he couldn't lie to her. Not now. After their passionate night together. And their shared future that was now feasible.

"Considering what? Maybe you didn't like m-"

"No. Nothing like that. I loved everything about last night. But we...had a visitor late at night. You were asleep." He said and could see the change in Molly's features. She left his embrace and hugged herself, situated near the edge of the bed. She refused to meet his gaze now. Her head placed on her knees staring at the opposite wall where her vanity sat.

"You know, then." she exclaimed sounding resigned.

"Yes." he deadpanned. He wanted to see her reaction and find out for himself how she would explain lying to him about something so important as his best friend's death. He was angry. He was furious. But not at her. She didn't want to put him in harms way and went ahead with whatever Sherlock had in mind.

"Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you be gone?" She asked in wonder. She truly expected him to leave her all alone after learning the truth. Like she didn't matter to him one bit. Like she was worth nothing. And maybe to her she truly wasn't of worth. Was that all she thought about his feelings? That he was a superficial fool, wanting her only as means to an end? Just like Sherlock saw her all those years? That won't do.

"Molly..." he tried and sat close to her. He put his arms around her and transferred her to his naked lap. She covered her face with her hands so he couldn't see the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, John. So very-very sorry. I wanted to tell you but they didn't let me. I wanted to protect you. I'm so sorry." She was a sobbing mess. Repeating the same words. 'Sorry. So sorry.'

"Sshhh, it's ok, my darling. Sherlock explained. I know everything." He tried to console her, rubbing circles in her back.

"You know and you're still here?" that was directed to him directly. Her swollen eyes were looking into his very soul and John had to admit that his eyes had never seen a sight as beautiful as this. As her. A realisation of the moment got out of his lips unexpectedly. Without his consent.

"I love you. That's why I'm here. That's why I'll always be here."

His admission was heartfelt. Molly knew that much. His eyes reflected the same surprise as hers. It was time for an admission of her own.

"I love you too, John." she replied and turned her gaze to his lips. Apparently, he had the same thoughts as they both leaned in close to the other. Their lips touched and the flames from last night started once more.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

 **A/N**

And that it, for now! I have updated this and Moriarty's Sister. The **next chapter** for this will be here **soon**! And as you can see, it will be **smut**. Finally. Thank you! See you guys **next week**! I'd love to hear your thoughts. My plot **hedgehogs love reviews** and get more inspiration!

-Andriana, Greece

 **P.S. 45 days until Christmas !**


End file.
